Leopardpaw
Appearance A small, yet robust, golden ticked tom with lighter dappled paws, chest, muzzle and tail tip. His fur is scattered with slightly darker streaks, like a leopard. His eyes are dark amber. Biography Rainclaw's Ravage Kit Leopardpaw is born in BirchClan to Hareleap and Pigeonfrost, along with his sister Rainkit. He is mentioned to be the runt of the litter, most of his space taken up by his sister. Pigeonfrost nudges him gently, and decides to call him Leopardkit because of his spotted pelt. Meanwhile, Hareleap is distressed at revealing who Leopardkit and his sister’s father is, and Rowanface snarls that it would be better if the two were killed. In the second chapter, Leopardkit still has his eyes closed even after his sibling has opened hers. Hareleap protests to Rowanface that her kits are innocent, and they will not receive the punishment for her and Pigeonfrost’s mistake. In the middle of the night, Leopardkit opens his eyes, giving his sister a warm smile and a nudge on her head. His calm face instantly changes to one of alarm to when Rainkit mentions she is fighting Brackenkit. He says that it isn’t very nice to do that and that a strong warrior does not come from fighting, but it comes from the heart. The next day, Leopardkit jumps out the nest, giving Rainkit a fright. He asks if Rainkit has met their father, Pigeonfrost yet. She thinks that she shouldn’t tell Leopardkit about the conversation she had with Duststar. The golden tom asks her for a race, before dashing out the den. He slows down his pace a little, before being bowled over by Rainkit and further away from the fresh kill pile. Whining, he groans that he was closer to the fresh kill pile than she was. After the occurence of Pigeonfrost’s death, he’s mentioned to have lost even more of his confidence, his voice and his opinions. Timidly, Leopardkit crouches away, his fur spiked up when Pondkit reccomends Rainkit support him, remarking that he hasn’t said a single word. The golden kit is giving Rainkit a mournful stare , and mutters his apologies for being such a wimp, when she snaps at him. A moon later, Rainkit is stood above Torrentpaw’s body in horror, having accidentally caused his death. The bushes rustle behind her, and Leopardkit has witnessed the whole thing, his eyes horrified. He calls after her as she flees, asking her, appalled what she’s done. Apprentice Relationships (coming soon) Family (Parents, Siblings, Mate, Children.) Father Pigeonfrost (Deceased StarClan) Mother Hareleap (Alive) Sister: Rainclaw (Alive) Half - Brothers: Reedspring (Alive) Quailwhisker (Deceased StarCla) Lightpaw (Deceased StarClan) Half - Sisters: Otterpaw (Deceased StarClan) Pipertail (Deceased StarClan) Spotwing (Deceased StarClan) Aunts: Quillbreeze (Deceased StarCla) Cloverswipe (Decease, Unknown) Uncles: Brineclaw (Decease, Unknown) Applestream (Alive) Nightpoppy (Deceased StarClan) Half - Uncle: Duststar (Alive) Half - Aunt: Cal (Alive) Half - Cousins Cloverkit (Deceased, StarClan) Two unnamed tom-kits (Unknown) Muddy (Alive) Brambling (Alive) Bluebell (Alive) Trivia (coming soon) Ship Names Brackenshade (Leopardshade X Brackenpaw)Category:Characters Category:BirchClan